Confrontation
by Ability King KK
Summary: Takes place sometime after 'Johto Elite Four's Morning Surprise'.  Lance finally catches Will and confronts him about his relationship with Clair.  Will our favorite magician make it out alive?


**This one-shot would be considered a sequel to my one-shot 'Johto Elite Four's Morning Surprise'.**

**-:-**

The current Champion of the Indigo Plateau was sitting across a man he recently gained a great dislike for. The masked man was currently sweating bullets as he was finally caught and had no way of escaping, especially since his boss' Dragonite beat all his Pokémon.

"Care to explain your actions, Will?" questioned the redheaded Champion in a monotone voice.

"Define actions."

Lance glared at the Psychic Elite. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! What was going through your head when you thought you could date my cousin?"

'_Oh you don't want to know some of the reasons!'_ thought Will. He said aloud, "I just thought there'd be no harm to it. Besides, if it makes you feel better, Clair was like everyone else who meets me for the first time. She thought I was a perverted idiot not worth her time. Took me a long time to finally convince her to go out with me."

"…Well it makes me feel a bit better knowing Clair has some common sense, but it still doesn't explain how or why she agreed to it."

"It's simple really. I went to visit her one-day and it looked like she was about to have a breakdown from all the work she had. So I offered to take her out to get away from it all so she could have a break for once!"

Lance raised an eyebrow at that. "That makes no sense. For one thing, Clair would never take a break, no matter what. Secondly, how'd you even get permission to enter the Dragon Clan Home?"

"Again, it's simple. Your grandfather helped me on both accounts!" explained Will with a grin.

Lance's jaw dropped at that bit of information. His and Clair's grandfather of all people helped Will. The Dragon Master quickly went to the vidphone and dialed a number. After a few rings, a bald with a long white beard and wearing formal looking robes answered.

"Ah, Lance! It has been awhile since we have talked," said the old man, giving the Champion a smile.

"Grandfather, have you ever met a man who has purple hair and wears a mask?"

The Elder went into a thinking pose, trying to remember if he had. His eyes soon lit up as the memory came to him.

"Indeed I have! I believe his name was Will and he happens to be Clair's boyfriend!"

Lance felt his eye start to twitch. "Grandfather, how could you agree to that?"

The Elder narrowed his eyes at Lance, making the redhead flinch. "Listen here, boy. We all know how Clair is. I agreed to let Will and her be together because I know that he will be the best thing for her. Plus, whether she will admit it or not, Clair does indeed seem to like him."

"But…but…"

"Now no more arguing, Lance. Keep in mind that as your elder, my word is law within the Dragon Clan and I say you leave Clair and her boyfriend alone. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Grandfather," grumbled Lance.

"Excellent! Well, I'll be off. Hopefully you'll visit sometime soon and not on business either."

Lance let out a sigh. "Yes, Grandfather."

"See you soon then!"

With that, the Elder hung up. Lance let out another sigh and then turned to where Will sat. The Masked Magic Esper gave a nervous grin when the Dragon Master sent him a dragon-like glare.

"You better hope the Elder never finds out you've been sleeping with Clair without being married," threatened Lance.

Will let out a nervous laugh. "Funny you should mention that. Your grandfather kinda already knows about what Clair and I have been doing in the bedroom."

Lance's eye started to twitch again. "…What?"

"Yeah. He said as long as we were trying to give the Dragon Clan a new heir he wouldn't stop it, although he was reluctant to agree to it," explained Will.

There was a deathly quiet in the room. It was soon shattered when Lance let out a ferocious roar as he lunged towards Will, who narrowly dodged the crazed Champion. The Psychic Elite made a break for the door, opened it, and ran down the hall with Lance hot on his vest tails.

"I'm going to kill you!" roared Lance, fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh come on! I'm practically your brother-in-law! You can't kill me!" cried Will as he ran as fast as he could.

That was unfortunately was the wrong thing to say as Lance let out another roar. Needless to say, Will once again had to run for his life as Dragon Master Lance chased him down.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**A short and humorous Will one-shot co-starring Lance and guest appearance from the Dragon Clan Elder.**

**Aside from the standard Will one-shots I write, I'm also planning on writing a few crossover one-shots starring Will as there are none in the archives. So far I'm planning a crossover with **_**Naruto**_**, which will have some ties with my fic 'Two Lavender Princesses', a crossover with **_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**_**, where Esper Itsuki (**_**Pokémon**_**) meets Esper Itsuki (**_**Haruhi**_**), and a crossover with **_**Bleach**_**, where our favorite magician will meet Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Crazy idea, yes, but the thought sounds entertaining considering how the masked magician will most likely get on Mayuri's nerves.**


End file.
